


The Seventh Wave

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2019 [17]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, London Spy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Can be read as gen, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: Two wizards, two dragons, two feline familiars. It was pretty idyllic. Except when Grandma Alice comes badgering about wanting great-grandchildren. Again. But this time, one of them has a plan.





	The Seventh Wave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapsang_and_earlgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapsang_and_earlgrey/gifts).



> For Lapsang's prompt: Alec and James are dragons, Q does potions+spells, Danny does divinations+herbology, Pam and Turing are familiars  
> And also the anon prompt: Fics inspired by songs or albums (not Hozier, to prevent confusion with the earlier prompt). I hit shuffle on my library and ["Alive" by Skipinnish](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKvaJ0uvdhM) came up and suddenly I had a flash of inspiration. I'll post the lyrics at the end and you can see what bits inspired me.

There was a lopsided house on the edge of a mountain overlooking a lake. There was no way those rooms should be floating, nay, sticking to the side of the main building like that, but there we are. Magic can be used in curious ways. 

This particular house belonged to twin brothers Danny and Q. They were wizards, as I’m sure you’ve guessed with a house like that. Danny specialised in divinations, herbology, and making friends down in the village. Q specialised in potions, spells, and alienating everyone.

Currently, the boys were out in the garden sitting on the grass. Danny was in the dirt, digging through the plants while Q stretched out with a book. He was trying to read it, but the cats were insisting on laying on it and butting their head against him, demanding pets. 

“I thought familiars were suppose to do your bidding!” he complained. “These two will not let me read.”

“They listen to me,” Danny said mildly, not looking up. 

“Well then tell them to leave me alone.”

“No.”

Q groaned and flopped onto his back, giving up. 

“You know that’s what you get when you lay on the ground with the cats.” That was James, one of the two horse sized dragons who also lived with the boys. 

Alex and James found the boys six years ago and latched on. They decided they were the perfect treasure to protect and protect they did. They supported their crazy ideas and kept the wolves away at night. They also helped keep the poor scale-less creatures warm in the winter. 

“Why don’t you get your scaly ass down here and chase them off?” Q snarked back. 

Alex snorted, a swirl of smoke bloomed upward from his nostrils. “We dragons are majestic creatures. Chasing off your own familiars is beneath us.”

The friendly ribbing started like it always did and ended ages later in exhausted laughter. Most days on the side of the mountain were like this. It wasn’t quiet, but they were left alone, only occasionally venturing into town for supplies or, even more rarely, receiving visitors asking for their assistance. The only regular visit was a monthly visit from Grandmother Alice. The one thing the dragons could not protect their boys from.

She flew over on her luxury broom from Norway and spent a day with her grandchildren. Usually scolding them on the state of the house and the lack of children. “I’m over ninety years old and my sisters are even older! We’d like to see some sweet little grandchildren.”

“No one in the village willingly talks to us,” Q pointed out. “How do you expect us to convince anyone to get into our beds?”

Grandmother Alice threw up her hands. “There are potions for that! Spells! Or if you really insist on sticking to the morals of the rest of the world, you could travel! I don’t understand what we’ve done to get stuck with you. Your father wasn’t  _ this _ bad.”

That was unfair. Their father just liked experimenting with everything. But Grandmother Alice did not see it that way. (Like every visit, James was angry on their behalf but was told he could not burn her to a crisp.) And once again she finally left the next day with a bitter tang in the air. 

Unlike the previous times, Alex had an idea. 

“No. Absolutely not,” Q said at the same time Danny grinned and exclaimed, “That’s brilliant!”

They looked at each other, confused.

“It’s dangerous as hell! So many things could go wrong. We don’t even know if this is a real spell!”

“We’re smart; we could make it work. And think how amazing it would be!”

“And if it doesn’t work? If we loose them?” Q’s voice was stricken. 

“It will. It has to. Have some faith in us, Q.” Danny dove for the heart. “And the vultures would get off our backs.”

Q imaged a future where the elder generation didn’t interfere in their daily lives. He accepted and they got researching. 

They did find a spell. Or one similar enough to serve their purposes with a slight modification. There were rare ingredients (unicorn tails, ground hermit shells, and the like) and the spell could only be cast on a full moon so it did take a couple months for everything to be prepared. They told Grandma Alice they had a plan but refused to elaborate.

Eventually they stood on the hallowed beach, the moon rising at their backs, the waves crashing at their feet. A large cauldron stood between Q and Danny, the latter of whom was stirring meticulously while Q chanted. James and Alex were flying above their heads, keeping watch and generally feeling anxious. The cats were watching a crab on the beach.

The wind picked up, swirling their wizard’s robes and ruffling their hair. Storm clouds gathered above and lit up with flashes of lightning. The dragons were forced to land. James stood at Q’s side and Alex at Danny’s. Q’s chanting grew louder. Danny tipped in the last ingredient - three drops of his and Q’s blood - and the cauldron lit up with a brilliant purple light.

Q finished chanting at looked down at James. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he shouted over the storm. “You might die.”

“We may not see tomorrow,” James said, “but today the earth is ours. I’ve only got one life and I trust you. We both trust you.”

Alex nodded as well. 

“Then you know the drill.”

Danny pulled out the large spoon and the two dragons dove into the cauldron. The brothers watched nervously as the dragons then flew out of the cauldron and dove into the ocean. The waves were high, whipped up by the wind, and they waited, counting the waves crashing on the shore. 

One. Two. Three. Beneath the waves a bright glow emanated.

Four. Five. Thunder boomed in the dark sky. 

Six. The wind suddenly stopped and the moon shone bright again amidst the stars,

Seven. Two figures shot out of the water and were pushed out onto the beach. 

The figures were human, male, and strikingly handsome. When their feet hit the sand, they each took a deep breath. They staggered slightly and the wizards rushed to steady them. 

“Hello, Q,” James said, finding his balance easily and leaning down only slightly to nuzzle Q’s hair. 

“James,” he sighed in response. “It worked. You’re alive!”

Danny rolled his eyes. “They were alive before.” Nonetheless he had a wide smile on his face as he pulled Alex’s face down to give him a deep kiss.

Alex smiled back. “I think I like this version of being alive.”

With these new bodies to explore, all four of the boys ran back to the grass and proceeded to learn each other’s bodies in new ways under the stars. In the warm, summer night they embraced each other’s presence and dreamed of the future. The moonlight glistened on the water and there were strains of music in the air. It was a promise of the future. 

The former dragons could no longer breathe fire, or bear children, but they could work on that one. For now, they would take things one step at a time. 

**Author's Note:**

> **Alive by Skipinnish**
> 
> We may not see tomorrow but today the earth is ours  
> Unknown the new horizons in the hands of higher powers  
> But now we bear the blessings when the golden stars align -  
> Feel the grace and hold the wonder you're alive.
> 
> You're alive, you're alive and the stars are on your side  
> Feel the wonder of the world, you are alive!
> 
> For the days, for the days when the world's in your hand  
> The silver dawn is waiting. On the hallowed ground you stand.  
> When all the gods are giving and Polaris is your guide,  
> Feel the glory of the gift you are alive.
> 
> You're alive, you're alive and the stars are on your side  
> Feel the wonder of the world, you are alive!
> 
> When fortune gives the glow of peace and plenty on our way  
> Surrender to the ocean and ride the seventh wave.  
> We sacrifice our solace in the struggle to survive  
> But now you're on the wave and you're alive.
> 
> You're alive, you're alive and the stars are on your side  
> Feel the wonder of the world, you are alive!
> 
> Our battles with the tempest in the dark unyielding skies  
> The giver of our wisdom when from the fight we rise  
> Hold your dreams and passion and again you'll find your fire  
> When the storm passes by you'll be alive.
> 
> You're alive, you're alive and the stars are on your side  
> Feel the wonder of the world, you are alive!
> 
> It's a warm night in summer on your island of the grain.  
> The sea reflects the moonlight and the magic comes again.  
> There's music in the air and a promise on the tide  
> Feel the bliss wash your being, you're alive.


End file.
